dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ippo vs Little Mac
Ippo vs Little Mac is the sayain Jedi's twenty-third DBX! Description PUNCH OUT VS MAKONOUCHI IPPO! Hey those two are tiny they couldn't possibly stand a chance right... Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! The World Video Boxing Association was all but sold out. Ippo and Mac walked into the middle of the arena as hundreds upon thousands of audience members shouted in excitemen for the battle they were just about to watch, Suddenly the bell went off starting the boxing-match of the century! Here we go! Ippo was the first to attack as he lunged forward and struck Mac in the face with so much power that it caused him stumble back in pain, The Champion from Japan tried another lunging punch only to be punched in the face by Mac giving The Champion Boxer of Punch Out a star! Little Mac then threw a stiff right hook right into Ippo's face stunning him and leaving him open for an explosive uppercut right at his chin knocking him to the corner of the ring. Mac tried to throw a stiff lunging punch at Ippo but he dodged it and pushed the tiny boxer off him. Mac and Ippo stare at each other and slightly circle around each other, inching closer with every step. ppo suddenly charges in, catching Mac by surprise, As the punches by Ippo rained at Mac each block he tried was becoming less and less successful until Ippo threw another punch at Mac's face making him lose his guard and get hit numerous times. Mac desperate tried a massive punch at Ippo but he ducked underneath it and threw a Liver Blow at Mac stunning him and leaving him open for a Diagonal Dempsey Roll smacking Mac in the face with multiple ruthless punches,The final punch by Ippo smacked Mac in the face breaking his jaw. Mac stumbled away from the punches and to the corner of the arena to escape from the punishment by The Champ from Japan. Mac tried a punch to knock down Ippo but he dodged it and threw a Jolt Counter right in Mac's face knocking him out of the corner and breaking his nose! Mac had enough of this as he turned into his Giga Mac form. Mac lunged forward and threw a massive punch at Ippo's face launching him across the arena,Mac ran forward and used all his strength to punch Ippo in the stomach nearly knocking him off his feet. Ippo had enough of this as he decided to punch Mac in the stomach so hard that it knocked him over and out of his Giga Mac form,as the referee quickly stepped up to the center of the ring to take a ten count. “One!” Little Mac was still trying to get back to his feet after the punch to the face, but he was still struggling, how strong were Ippo’s punches? Were they even stronger than Mr. Sandman’s? “Two!” Ippo watched Mac as he was completely exhausted "Three!" Little Mac gripped the top rope with both of his hands, before pulling himself up to his feet and walking back up to the center of the ring, ready for another clash. Ippo ran at Mac and tried a punch but Mac dodged it and threw a stiff punch at Ippo's face breaking his nose. Ippo stumbled back and barely dodged the punch by Mac and he than threw another punch. The punch by Ippo launched Mac out of the arena and straight into a wall behind the audience! Ippo jumped forward and threw a punch at Mac so hard that it launched him straight through it and into the street. Mac got up from the ground barely as he looked up to see Ippo running towards him. Ippo then threw a massive punch right at Mac's face launching him into a shop. Ippo then ran after Mac into the shop, Mac got up from the ground only to be punched in the face multiple times giving him a black eye and splitting his lip and launching him into the wall of the shop. Mac looked up to see Ippo walking towards him when suddenly his face was completely crushed by Ippo's amazing strength as a loud SQUASH! was heard. Ippo then walked out of the shop to see Kamogawa'' coming down the street in a limo,He then put down the window before asking "''Did you get that loser!" ''Ippo replied with just one word "''Yes". Ippo then got in the back seat of the car before it drove off at top speed, Just seconds after the limo left Doc Louis walked to the shop where Mac was as he saw his corpse Doc Louis then screamed "Noooooooooo!" Result And the winner is: Ippo! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Fistfight Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Was a One Minute Melee